Ladrão de Raios
by Rach Mariana
Summary: Uma gangue de meios-sangues está saqueando os Estados Unidos e cabe a Polícia Secreta do Olimpo prendê-los. O problema é que o novo estagiário se apaixonou pelo líder dos marginalizados e a ex-namorada de Jason se apaixonou por sua irmã, o que o deixa um pouco... enciumado? (Femslash, slash, incest, fun! Não gosta, não leia!)
1. Os bonzinhos

**Avisos: relação homossexual (slash/femslash), relação incestual, roubo, violência, morte, melação de casalzinho romantico... Não gosta, i'm sorry, eu não gosto da Disney, então essa não é uma Mickey Mouse story.**

**Espero que estejam tão animados quanto eu estou. Vai ser uma história diferente dessa vez, eu a havia escrito há quase seis meses atrás, mas parei. Agora, não sei porque, mas senti vontade de publicar. Enfim, me digam o que acharam do primeiro capítulo.**

* * *

Já era a décima sexta vez que o perdiam. O Ladrão de Raios era ágil.

Frank, o oficial da Polícia Secreta do Olimpo, estava a ponto de ter um colapso nervoso. Há meses estavam no rastro de um ladrão que com certeza era parte de seu mundo, tinha uma áurea de poder forte.

Ele era baixo, cabelos pretos desgrenhados com uma mecha branca, como se a vida estivesse sido sugada dali. Ele sempre vestia o mesmo jeans e camiseta regata azul. Não levava nada nas mãos, talvez pra facilitar o trabalho da corrida. O fato era que em todas as dezesseis vezes que ele roubara e a Polícia fora acionada, Frank Zhang e sua equipe não o raptaram. E o pior de tudo: nunca viram seu rosto, não sabiam seu nome e não sabiam nada sobre seu passado, exceto que ele passara a vida inteira roubando.

Talvez fosse órfão. Ninguém sabia como ele havia sobrevivido com uma aurea tão forte. Os monstros provavelmente o haviam atacado.

Mas naquela noite, o ladrão não estava sozinho. Frank se lembrava bem da garota de cabelos marrons, olhos dourados e pele cor de café. E de uma outra menina, realmente muito parecida com ele. Ela tinha cabelo curto e preto, espetado em todas as direções. Se vestia como uma punk e tinha umas pulseiras pontudas estranhas. Era do mesmo tamanho dele, mas metia medo, e isso porque Frank nunca a vira de perto. Até o que sabiam, eram três, mas ele nunca os vira participar da ação. E mesmo naquela noite, elas apenas deram cobertura ao garoto, se certificando de que ele passaria sem problemas com o pacote de dracmas de ouro roubado de uma ninfa.

Os roubos eram similares. Primeiro uma tempestade forte e violenta, depois nuvens tão escuras que pareciam uma capa cinza escuro sobre a cidade. E depois, a fuga, normalmente em cidades litorâneas, e o garoto sempre fugia pelo mar.

-Alguma pista nova? –Annabeth Chase, a capitã do barco e companheira de trabalho de Frank perguntou. Ela era alta, cabelos loiros opacos e lisos, olhos cinzentos e fuziladores. Frank sempre temia que ela fosse voar em seu pescoço ou algo assim se ele não fizesse seu trabalho direito. Ela sempre levava algum livro a tiracolo e nunca abandonava seus olhos enquanto falava ou escutava. Era assustador, pelo menos pra Frank Zhang.

-Apenas essas duas garotas novas. Eles nunca deixam o rosto aparecer.

-Mas têm características próprias. –apontou.

-E pés ágeis. –Leo Valdez falou. Leo era um garoto de vinte e estagiário na Polícia Secreta do Olimpo. Tinha cabelos marrons e lisos, mas com algumas ondas. Um rosto extremamente alegre e uma personalidade elétrica. Pelo que todos haviam notado (e não era muito difícil não notar), Leo estava obcecado pelo ladrão de raios. Na verdade, ele estava "apaixonado". Então, ao invés de xingá-lo como todos faziam, ele o elogiava por ser tão habilidoso na arte do roubo.

-Hermes deve tê-lo abençoado. –comentou Leo. –E deve estar muito orgulhoso...

-Cala a boca, Leo. –Annabeth falou e ele sorriu.

-Então o perderam mesmo? –ele comentou, aparentemente feliz.

-Eu não entendo. Ele é muito rápido. Talvez esja até uma garota, Leo. Não sabemos, nunca vimos o rosto dele.

-Pra uma garota, ela se veste bem masculino, não acha? –ironizou.

-E você parece bem a vontade com sua nova opção sexual, não acha? –Piper falou, saindo da cabine. Piper McLean era um pouquinho mais baixa que Leo, com cabelos escuros e uma pele dourado queimado, do estilo ameríndia. Sempre levava sua faca de prata atada a cintura por uma bainha de couro preta. A lâmina parecia espelho, e havia pertencido a Helena de Troia, que a havia batizado de Katoptris justamente por significar espelho. Piper tinha o poder do encantamento, mas odiava usá-lo. Era uma filha de Afrodite, mas não se parecia com uma, a menos que você olhasse fundo nos olhos dela. Eram grandes globos que mudavam de cor o tempo todo, como um caleidoscópio.

-Eu sou livre de preconceitos. –eles riram com a falta de sorte de Leo por se apaixonar justamente por um ladrão.

-Voltando ao assunto. –Frank aumentou a voz e Leo revirou os olhos. –Deve ser alguma ninfa. Não vejo como pode correr tanto, e a fuga pela água... Bem, se fosse um filho de Poseidon... Não, seria impossível ele ter sobrevivido sem treinamento, além do mais, os deuses saberiam se Poseidon tivesse quebrado o Pacto dos Três Grandes.

-Tem razão, Frank. –Annabeth falou. –É impossível que tenha sobrevivido sem ajuda. Além do mais, é claro que Zeus não permitiria a Poseidon ter um filho que pode acabar com seu poder, a menos que...

-O quê? –Piper perguntou.

-A menos que Zeus também tenha um filho, mas foi só uma ideia, não deve ser levada em consideração. Quebrar um Pacto... Pode não afetar Zeus, ele é imortal, mas os filhos dele seriam amaldiçoados ou coisa pior.

-O que pode ser pior do que uma maldição? –Leo riu e Piper sorriu de volta.

-Annabeth, e se for...

-Não. –ela cortou. –Não há como ser. Além do mais, são diferentes.

-Mas aquela garota hoje a noite...

-Piper, não é ela. –Frank a encarou.

-De quem estão falando, afinal?

-Ninguém importante. –Annabeth finalizou a discussão e pôs o barco no piloto automático, adentrando na cabine.

-Eu ainda acho que seja uma ninfa. –Frank falou. –Talvez se vista assim para enganar-nos. Além do mais, é sempre muito escuro e tempestuoso quando chegamos perto dele.

-Calma, Frank. Vamos achá-los. –Piper pôs a mão no ombro dele, sorrindo com confiança.

-Isso eu espero. –ele suspirou e se retirou. Piper ia saindo quando Leo a segurou pelo braço.

-Eu sei pra onde ta indo. Melhor não. –ela sentou-se ao lado dele.

-Leo, eu tenho que dormir e...

-Há quanto tempo está nessa? Se ele gostasse de você, já teria notado, não? Esquece, Piper. Frank ta em outra.

-Outra qual? –ela se irritou.

-Deixa pra lá, eu não deveria ter falado nada. –ele suspirou. –Pips, esquece. Frank não quer. –ela se levantou e deu um olhar ressentido pra porta da cabine de Frank.

-Eu vou dormir.

Mas ela não foi pra cabine. Ficou na proa olhando o céu e imaginando se de algum lugar lá em cima, as estrelas, antigos heróis, estariam rindo deles. "Eles têm sorte", pensou Piper. "Nunca mais sofrer, apenas em paz eterna." Mas algo nela, no fundo, dizia que não era tão legal assim ser sempre quieto, sozinho, certinho. Talvez fosse esse o problema do Ladrão de Raios. Ou então ele era apenas um marginal mal influenciado.


	2. Os fora-da-lei

O ladrão chegou ao barco roubado com as duas garotas e logo exigiu que as correntes marinhas os carregassem para longe, já que o barco da PSO estava a apenas quinhentas milhas náuticas, mas era bem mais novo que o deles. Claro, as correntes obedeceram.

Filho de Poseidon. É, eles estavam certos. Não era uma ninfa. Percy Jackson era um meio-sangue. As garotas com ele, Thalia Grace e Hazel Levesque também.

No barco havia Nico e Jason Grace, irmão de Thalia.

Uma palavrinha sobre nossos meios-sangues ladrões antes de seguir em frente. Thalia Grace era filha de Zeus, e seu irmão, Jason, era filho de Júpiter.

Ou seja, ela era grega, e ele era romano. Mas as semelhanças estão longe de ser notadas, porque eles eram completamente diferentes. Thalia era o tipo de garota que você passaria longe, mesmo que já estivesse longe o suficiente. Ela tinha os cabelos espetados em todas as direções possíveis, olhos azuis elétricos e usava roupas punk. Sua pulseira com lâminas afiadas era um escudo disfarçado. O nome do escudo era Aegis e tinha a cabeça da Medusa estampada. Aquilo assustava até os piores monstros do Tártaro, que correriam gritando por mamãe quando o vissem. Ela tinha uma lança elétrica, muito semelhante a do próprio Zeus, seu pai.

Jason era loiro, cabelo com corte normal, mas tinha uma mecha do lado direito que cobria um pouco da testa, então se você o olhasse de perfil, jamais o reconheceria. Ele tinha uma cicatriz do lábio, de quando tinha dois anos e tentou comer um grampeador. Ele tinha uma moeda de ouro, as que eram usadas no tempo de Roma, e dependendo do lado que caísse na palma de sua mão, quando jogada para cima, ela se tornaria uma espada de ouro imperial, ou uma lança de ouro, igualmente letal.

Nico era filho de Hades, nascido antes do Pacto dos Três Grandes, escondido no Hotel e Cassino Lótus com sua irmão Bianca, onde permaneceram congelados no tempo. Os dois tinham cabelos escuros e com alguns cachos, mas Nico tinha a pele azeitonada, e Bianca era pálida demais. Eles nasceram com a Maldição da Morte. Podiam falar com espíritos e convocar fantasmas. Bianca havia morrido, atacada por um monstro.

Hazel era irmã de Nico, filha de Plutão. Era romana e nascera com o poder de encontrar tesouros escondidos no subsolo. Antigamente, eram amaldiçoados. Quem os tocasse, morreria ou perderia membros. Quanto maior o tesouro, maior o perigo. Depois de conhecer Percy, havia sido libertada da maldição por um filho de Poseidon, ou seja Percy, assim como seu pai havia dito. Hazel tinha olhos cor de âmbar, muito parecidos com cor de ouro, mas tinham aparência de plasma, como lava fervescente. A pele era cor café, o que, para o azar total de Nico, era sua perdição. Sim, Nico tinha uma queda por Hazel.

E finalmente, Percy Jackson. Ele era filho de Poseidon, o deus grego dos Mares e Terremotos. Sem contar os furacões. Sua mãe, Sally, o havia feito fugir de casa porque seu padrasto, Gabe Ugliano, tentara matá-lo. Depois de alguns anos, Percy nunca mais a encontrou. Ele tinha oito anos quando fugiu de casa e encontrou Thalia. Após alguns anos aprendendo a lutar com um professor de latim louco, que na verdade era um meio-sangue velho que nunca percebera de quem eram filhos, eles finalmente perceberam que o velho poderia desconfiar e partiram. Aos treze, encontraram Hazel e Jason. Os dois haviam estado no Acampamento Júpiter por três anos, mas eram poderosos demais e Jason nunca fora reclamado, além de Hazel ser temida por sua Maldição. Eles fugiram e então Thalia reencontrou seu irmão. Haviam sido separados por Jason ser romano, e Thalia grega.

Finalmente, aos dezesseis anos, Hazel visitou o Mundo Inferior e encontrou seu irmão, Nico. Desde então, eles eram inseparáveis. Estavam sempre no radar dos monstros, por isso não ficavam em um lugar por muito tempo.

Percy era meio que a cola de todos eles. Ele era alto, mas nem tanto. Tinha olhos verdes-mar e cabelos escuros sempre bagunçados. Era branco, mas a convivência com o mar o fizera pegar um bronzeado. Ele sempre vestia o mesmo estilo de roupa e sua arma era uma caneta. Não era apenas uma caneta. Se você tirasse a tampa, ela se tornaria uma espada de bronze celestial, letal para monstros e meios-sangues.

Esqueça todas as histórias que você imaginou sobre eles serem herois. Eles eram ladrões. Naquela noite em especial, estavam fugindo pra San Francisco, após roubar cada ninfa em Long Island, New York. Claro, Percy havia ido pra lá na esperança de encontrar sua mãe, mas como sempre, nem um rastro dela.

Eles iniciaram sua vida criminosa cinco anos atrás, quando conheceram Nico diAngelo. Claro, o garoto era uma má influência, mas não era como se todos ali fossem santos. Eles lutavam pela vida todos os dias. Sabiam que estavam proibidos de existir. Todos filhos dos Três Grandes, filhos bastardos de deuses luxuriosos.

-Despistou eles? –Jason perguntou, jogando uma camiseta de outra cor pra Percy.

-Acho que sim. Estão longe, mas não podemos arriscar. Eles vão pra Miami.

-Como se nós fôssemos pra lá. –Thalia riu. Percy arrancou a camiseta e flexionou o pescoço. –Exibido. –murmurou. Percy piscou pra ela e vestiu a outra camiseta.

-Você foi bem, Hazel. –Percy disse. –Não sabia que você corria tão bem. –ela sorriu.

-Obrigada. –sentou-se e cruzou as pernas, ao lado de Nico. O garoto deu uma olhada pras pernas da irmã e deu uma risadinha baixa e sonolenta. –O quê?

-Você ainda vai me deixar louco. –sussurrou. Hazel jogou os cabelos cacheados pra trás.

-Você pediu. Agora aguenta. –ela sorriu, depois mordeu os lábios disfarçadamente, tentando não rir. Nico pôs o braço ao redor dos ombros dela.

-Também tenho meus truques. –ela arqueou a sobrancelha. Ele passou os dedos pelas costas dela, descendo o mais baixo que podia. Ela se afastou, sentindo arrepios. –Não tente brincar comigo, Levesque. Você não aguenta.

-Isso é o que veremos. –ela piscou e pegou seu saco de dormir. –O primeiro turno é do Nico. –ela anunciou. Nico suspirou, envocando uma nuvem de fumaça escura sobre dois quilômetros em volta deles. Ninguém os veria, nem mesmo se estivessem sobe a luz de um helicóptero. Jason, Thalia e Hazel dormiram. Percy sentou-se ao lado de Nico, certificando-se que o barco não saísse do rumo.

-Pra onde iremos mesmo? –Nico perguntou.

-San Francisco. –mordeu um pedaço de sanduíche que furtara de uma loja de conveniência. –Já foi lá?

-Claro, é perto de Las Vegas. –Percy riu. –Acha que podem nos encontrar lá?

-Sei lá. Mas nós vamos dar uma parada em Virginia Beach pra descansar. Esse barco não vai aguentar, não podemos forçar. A gente rouba alguma coisa e depois vai direto saqueando todo o litoral sul dos Estados Unidos. –os dois riram cúmplices. –Eu quero um tempo pra descansar em San Francisco.

-Tinha uma coisa diferente lá, Percy. O estagiário.

-Eu não notei nada. –encolheu os ombros.

-Ele estava perto de você. Poderia ter te interceptado. Ele apenas ficou parado, olhando. Ainda bem que o oficial Zhang não percebeu, acho que teria despedido ele.

Percy ficou em silêncio. –Talvez ele quisesse ver meu rosto. Você sabe, eles não têm nada de nós a não ser nossas costas. E isso não ajuda muito a reconhecer.

-Pode ser. Temos que ficar espertos com ele. Pode não ser o mais idiota do grupo como pensamos.

-Não se preocupe. Não vão pegar a gente. Somos abençoados por Hermes, esqueceu? –Nico revirou os olhos enquanto Percy ria. –Fica de olho na rota. Eu vou descansar um pouco. –ele assentiu e fixou os olhos nas luzes distantes, borrões escuros pela fumaça em torno deles da cidade nova-iorquina.

Suspirou. Ele estava longe, muito longe de casa.

* * *

**_Eu sei, eu deveria estar me focando em O Guardião e Jealous and Possession, mas não resisti. _**

**_Me digam o que acharam. Bjos, gente linda_**


	3. O ladrão

Enquanto fitava o assoalho do barco, Nico pensava sobre suas vidas. O modo como ele sobreviveu, graças a seu pai. Mas Percy e Thalia não tiveram a mesma sorte. Eles sequer sabiam quem eram antes de encontrar Jason e Hazel. Eles passaram treze anos sem saberem quem eram, fugindo de monstros. Muitas vezes perto da morte. Eles apenas sobreviveram porque um meio-sangue velho louco os treinou. Abandonados pelos pais, rejeitados por suas famílias. Todos eles deveriam estar mortos, ou sequer deveriam ter nascido. Zeus e Poseidon eram maus pais, nem de longe um exemplo a se seguir.

Nico virou o rosto na direção de Hazel e encontrou dois olhos dourados leitosos olhando-o. Ela sorriu.

-Está cansado. Durma, eu cuido de tudo. –ela se levantou e o puxou para o chão. Nico deitou a cabeça no colo de Hazel e ela passou os dedos pelos cachos dele enquanto ele observava suas feições. O rosto triangular e o nariz reto não combinavam com as origens ciganas de sua mãe. Ela era afro-descendente, mas como Hades não era, ficou essa mistura perfeita de divindade com sangue Levesque. Ele fixou os olhos nos lábios carnosos de Hazel.

Ela fechou os olhos, suspirando, e jogou a cabeça pra trás. –Não me olha assim, diAngelo.

-Não me provoque, Levesque. –ele sorriu e passou os dedos lentamente pela espinha dorsal da garota. Hazel estremeceu, mas não afastou-se. Ela mordeu a boca e o encarou.

-O que você quer? –sussurrou no ouvido dele pra ninguém ouvir. Ele pôs a mão em sua bochecha e as sentiu esquentar.

-Você fica quente quando eu te toco. –sussurrou. Ela tentou controlar a respiração, mas de repente, Nico estava em cima dela com a mão em sua coxa e a outra apoiada no saco de dormir. Ela ofegou e quando percebeu, já estava beijando-o. Nico tinha a pele tão fria que nem pareciam irmãos. Ele forçou a língua na boca dela e apertou seus corpos. Tanto tempo desde que a beijara. Ele sonhava dia e noite com os lábios de Hazel. Mordeu-os com força e depois escondeu o rosto na curva do pescoço dela. As mãos de Hazel ainda estavam no chão, ao lado de seu rosto, paralisada com o choque. Ela segurou-o pela camisa e colocou a outra mão em baixo da roupa dele, arranhando o abdômen dele.

-Isso não é justo. –ela murmurou. –Você sempre fica por cima. –ele deu uma risada sonolenta, lembrando o primeiro beijo deles sobre uma pilha de ossos secos. Não foi muito romântico, foi um beijo faminto. Eles não ligaram por estar em cima de outrora corpos humanos.

-Isso também não é certo. –ele se afastou e a encarou. –Somos irmãos. Eu não deveria... sentir isso por você.

Hazel suspirou e se levantou, puxando-o pra perto de seus lábios. Ela o encarou, enquanto roçava suas bocas. –Eu não ligo se não é certo. Eu gosto de você, Nico. Eu nunca senti isso por ninguém antes, e... –ela fechou os olhos e encaixou seus lábios nos dele, apenas pra encostar, pra sentir como era bom ficar ali, tão perto dele.

-E? –ele arqueou a sobrancelha, percebendo que ela esquecera o que ia dizer.

-Esqueci. –ela riu, com a boca ainda na dele. –Não era nada mais importante que isso. –sentou-se no colo dele e o beijou com uma fome que surpreendeu a ambos. Ela gemeu ao sentir as mãos frias dele em sua coxa e suas costas. Nico apertou seus dedos na pele dela.

-Eu deveria descansar, não acha? –ela suspirou.

-É, eu acho. –se levantou e foi para a proa.

Leo levantou de bom humor, acordando a todos com uma melodia elétrica e hiperativa de uma banda que provavelmente era Outkast. Ele cantava "Hey ya" e dançava por todo o barco. Annabeth abriu a cabine e olhou pro rádio, revirando os olhos e murmurando algo sobre "culpa de Afrodite". Piper saiu logo atrás dela e riu ao ver Leo remexendo os quadris e limpando o barco com a vassoura. Ele parou de dançar com a vassoura, piscou e a puxou para dançar. Piper ria enquanto Leo imitava algum coreógrafo louco em um momento de epifania. Frank saiu da cabine bocejando e com os olhos ainda fechados. Ele olhou pra Leo, depois pra Piper e em seguida pra cara de mal humor de Annabeth Chase. Piper era realmente boa dançando, mas ele não reparou nela por muito tempo, porque o cabelo bagunçado de Annabeth lhe deixava com uma aparência selvagem, como se tivesse tido sexo por toda a noite.

Ele bateu na cabeça e repreendeu-se pelo pensamento. Provavelmente ela apenas teve sonhos ruins. O caso do ladrão de raios estava dando dores de cabeça a todos.

A música acabou e Annabeth finalmente teve momento de paz atrás do timão. Ela passou a mão pelos fios de cabelo e olhou de soslaio pra Frank. Ele estava tomando café e lendo o jornal. Vestia uma calça jeans desbotada e havia tirado a camisa por conta do calor. Seu cabelo preto em corte militar apontava pra baixo e os olhos castanhos-escuros e achinados dele eram lindos com o reflexo do sol. Frank era o jovem mais forte que Annabeth já encontrara. Ele tinha músculos que a faziam suspirar. Ela corou por seus pensamentos. Frank a olhou e ela desviou o rosto, jogando o cabelo como uma cortina entre eles. Sentiu os dedos de Frank em seu rosto, arrumando seus cabelos.

-Quer um pente? –ele brincou. Ela suspirou, impaciente. –Brincadeira, você fica linda de qualquer jeito.  
Annabeth encarou a praia, à procura de um píer. Desde quando Frank a elogiava assim? Será que ele sempre fez e ela nunca reparou? Do outro lado das rochas, Annabeth avstou o píer. Mudou a direção do barco e olhou pra Frank.

-Obrigada. –sorriu. Frank acenou com a cabeça e saiu da cabine de comando. Minutos depois eles saíram do barco. Piper espreguiçou-se.

-Noite longa, não acham? Eu estou quebrada. Aquele ladrãozinho me custou as pernas.

-É porque ele é simplesmente...

-Veloz, esperto, lindo, maravilhoso. Já sabemos, Leo. –Annabeth o interrompeu.

-Esqueceu o sexy. –Frank completou rindo. Leo corou e desviou o rosto enquanto todos riam.

-Olha, ele está sem graça. –Piper fez cócegas nele e Leo se afastou, sorrindo.

-Vocês são tão maldosos. –ele respondeu.

-Maldade é me acordar em pleno domingo às seis e meia com uma música tão barulhenta quanto montanhas se deslocando.

-Não exagera, Corujinha. –Piper falou. –Leo tem bom gosto.

-E eu sou Zeus. –ela murmurou e ouviu um raio longe. Daí ela começou a ligar os fatos.

-O que foi, Annabeth? Está se sentindo bem? –Frank perguntou.

-Claro, tudo faz sentido! –seu rosto se iluminou. –O ladrão é filho de Poseidon.

-O quê? Como pode ter certeza disso? –Leo perguntou.

-Os raios. O roubo sempre tem raios.

-Mas os raios não são...

-Eu sei. Lembra do que eu disse ontem sobre Zeus só permitir que Poseidon tenha um filho, se ele também tivesse um?

-Claro que lembro.

-É isso! O garoto sempre foge pelo mar e há uma tempestade de raios. É óbvio, não é? Ele é um filho de Poseidon e uma daquelas garotas é uma filha de Zeus!

-Mas então, poderia ser... –Piper começou mas Annabeth a cortou.

-Não tem como, Piper. Ela sumiu, não pode ter sobrevivido...

-Ela fugiu, Annabeth. Pode ter encontrado o meio-sangue que a ajudou.

-Mas tanto tempo assim, e com uma aurea forte como a deles, não poderiam ter sobrevivido.

-Ainda há a outra garota... Mas tenho certeza que é ela, Annabeth.

-Piper, não. Não pode ser...

-Do que vocês estão falando? –Frank interrompeu, já irritado dos segredos das garotas. Elas ficaram em silêncio. –Estou esperando uma resposta.

-Annabeth conheceu uma filha de Zeus quando era criança e morava com o pai dela. Ela sabia o que Thalia era, mas aparentemente a menina não sabia. Ela fugiu de casa porque sua mãe enlouqueceu e seu irmão desapareceu. Depois disso, Annabeth nunca mais soube nada.

-Com certeza é ela, então. –Leo concluiu.

-Mas Thalia não teria sobrevivido...

-Annabeth, temos que levar tudo em consideração. Você conhece o rosto da garota, certo? Ela não deve ter mudado muito, isso já é um começo. Podemos achá-lo através dela.

-Eu queria tanto encontrá-la, mas não assim... Não quero que Thalia seja condenada... –ela soluçou, mas manteve a pose firme.

-É o certo a se fazer, Corujinha. Vem, vamos comer algo. –Piper e os outros entraram em uma lanchonete. Assim que terminaram, Frank recebeu uma mensagem dizendo que o garoto havia atacado de novo. Eles foram até o local, e encontraram uma tempestade de raios terrível, junto com uma escuridão horrível. Eram oito da mãnhã, mas eles não enxergavam um palmo a frente do nariz.

-Droga! –Frank falou. –Não vamos achá-los nunca.

-Vamos nos separar. –Leo falou e correu para o lugar mais escuro que havia. Ele pôs a capa de chuva e acendeu as mãos. Leo era um filho de Hefesto e tinha a habilidade de criar fogo. Suas mãos flamejantes iluminavam o caminho. Ele ouviu gritos femininos e se escondeu.

-Anda logo, Cabeça de Alga! Pega tudo e corre! Não olha pra trás, eu e a moreninha nos viramos aqui. –Leo levantou a cabeça e viu o garoto arrombar um cofre em um loja, usando pressão de água que saiu de suas mãos. Eles estavam certos. O ladrão era um filho de Poseidon. Ele jogou todos os dracmas de ouro em uma sacola e saiu disparando rua abaixo. Leo o seguiu e se escondeu atrás de uma árvore. Ele viu outro garoto com cabelos pretos enrolados forçando um grampo pela fechadura de uma garagem. O portão se abriu e ele fez ligação direta em um carro de luxo vermelho que Leo não identificou por causa da fumaça escura. Os olhos do menino eram pretos como a noite e davam arrepios. Um garoto loiro colocou capuz e entrou no carro junto com a menina de cabelos espetados, que Leo logo percebeu quem era.

-Thalia. –sussurrou. Ela virou os olhos, farejando algo no ar, mas logo entrou no carro. O filho de Poseidon entrou na loja e encheu outra bolsa com ouro.

Ele entrou no carro, sentado ao lado do garoto de olhos escuros. Os olhos verde-mar do ladrão se chocaram com os dele, e apenas por um momento, o menino segurou a respiração. Ele abriu a boca devagar, piscando atordoado enquanto olhava pra Leo. Uma menina de cabelos caracolados e marrons entrou correndo pelos fundos com outra bolsa de dinheiro e fechou a porta. O garoto ao volante disparou e saiu correndo. Aos poucos, a fumaça e a tempestade foram desaparecendo e Leo pôde pensar direito.

Tinha seus rostos, pelo menos da maioria deles. Eles poderiam seguir a investigação, finalmente. E ele sabia que Thalia estava viva. Mas nada disso importava.

O garoto dos olhos verde-mar o vira. Ele ficara tão mudo quanto ele. Leo podia sentir que o garoto estava tão atordoado quanto ele.

-Leo! Leo! –a voz de Piper o acordou.

-Ela está viva. –ele disse. Annabeth arregalou os olhos.

-Quem?

-Thalia! Eu a vi.

-Como sabe que é ela? –ele tirou uma foto do bolso.

-Achei nas suas coisas. Eu sabia que você tinha uma foto dela em algum lugar. A garota é idêntica. Eu tenho certeza que é a filha de Zeus. –Annabeth soluçou. Na foto, havia uma garota de olhos cinzas e cabelo loiro, Annabeth. Do lado dela, uma menina de cabelos escuros e olhos azuis elétricos sorria com escárnio com um taco de beisebol na mão. Annabeth tinha um boné dos Yankees e Thalia tinha uma camiseta do time de beisebol nova-iorquno. A filha de Zeus tinha um braço ao redor do pescoço de Annabeth e as sardas escuras em seu rosto apenas podiam ser vistas com dificuldade. Do lado de trás da foto, estava escrito "Thalia Grace, aniversário de 8 anos".

-Foi a festa dela. –Annabeth limpou as lágrimas. –Ela ganhou o jogo. Foi o último antes de seu irmão desaparecer. Ela ficou com raiva da mãe, e... Ela desapareceu assim como Jason.

Leo entregou a foto a ela. –Desculpem, eu não pude surpreendê-los.

-Como assim? Eram apenas duas garotas e um filho de Poseidon. –Leo bufou. Frank estreitou os olhos. –O que foi, Valdez?

-Na verdade, há mais dois garotos. Um loiro e outro moreno, com uns olhos pretos horríveis. Deu até calafrio. Eles roubaram um carro vermelho luxuoso e fugiram para o oeste. Não pude ver nada além disso.

-E o ladrão? Você o viu? –Leo emudeceu. Ele entregaria o garoto do mar? Faria mesmo isso? O único jeito de chegar perto dele seria prendendo-o e pra isso precisaria entregá-lo, mas ele não podia... Ele engoliu em seco.

-Não. Ele estava com uma capa de chuva escura e eu não... Eu não vi. –ele mentiu e apagou o fogo das mãos. Tirou algumas coisas do cinto mágico de ferramentas e começou a construir algo que nem mesmo ele sabia. Frank suspirou.

-Já é um começo. Oeste, hm... Com certeza algum lugar no litoral, já que é filho de Poseidon e... Bem, onde há raios, há Thalia Grace. Já sabemos pra onde ir. Nos disfarçaremos.

-Claro. –Leo murmurou. –Caçar o ladrão de raios.


End file.
